robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Humphrey
Humphrey was a competitor robot that fought in Series 4 of Robot Wars. It was defeated in the first round by The Steel Avenger and Wild Thing. A successor, Nasty Humphrey, competed in the Tag Team Terror event in the second series of Robot Wars Extreme, again losing in the first round along with partners Stinger. Versions of Humphrey Humphrey Humphrey was a low invertible two-wheeled robot with a front wedge, ramming spikes and a lifting arm as its main weapons. The lifting arm was made out of a car jack and capable of lifting a car, while the robot featured several recycled parts including wheelbarrow wheels, two gearboxes from a lawnmower and even an old table leg. Humphrey was painted black, yellow and red with yellow and black hazard stripes, along with a white baseplate decorated with several warning signs, while its two 24V motors gave it a top speed of 6mph. On the front wedge, a green mascot resembling Sonic the Hedgehog was depicted 'driving' Humphrey from inside. Nasty Humphrey After Humphrey's defeat in Series 4, the team subsequently built Nasty Humphrey, a boxier robot armed with a plough-shaped front wedge and a pneumatic axe which acted as its self-righting mechanism. It had a top speed of 18 mph and was powered by 2 X 24v Bosch motors. The robot was constructed from 6mm Aluminium plate and 10mm polypropylene, had hinged skirts bolted on the rear of the robot and cost £923 to build. The robot was also finished dark grey and silver with yellow and black hazard stripes, with the message 'NOT THE PIT!' written on its baseplate. Qualification Humphrey successfully qualified for the Fourth Wars, but Nasty Humphrey was less successful. It fought St. Agro in its Sixth Wars qualifier, but its battery lead disconnected during the battle, and thus Nasty Humphrey was defeated. It did not receive a place in the series as a result, and appeared on TV through its partnership with Stinger in Extreme 2. Robot History Series 4 Humphrey fought in Heat M of the Fourth Wars, facing eleventh seed Wild Thing and Series 3 competitor The Steel Avenger in the first round. Humphrey stayed out of most of the action to begin with. It got an early bash on The Steel Avenger who drove swiftly pass the front of Humphrey before it could use its lifter, while Wild Thing tried to get under Humphrey, before Wild Thing proceeded to attack The Steel Avenger. Humphrey was then pushed again by Wild Thing, and appeared to be losing mobility as Wild Thing pushed it aside and rammed The Steel Avenger into a CPZ, where Matilda flipped it against the wall with her tusks before flipping its feather duster out of the arena. Both Wild Thing and The Steel Avenger escaped as Humphrey's mobility decreased further, with the robot having lost drive to one side, and sustained an axe blow from The Steel Avenger (not seen on TV). Then Wild Thing and The Steel Avenger engaged in a private tussle, ignoring Humphrey as it tried raising its lifter, then suddenly appeared to get going again briefly, but got caught by Dead Metal's pincers and lost both drive chains completely. As Wild Thing and The Steel Avenger continued fighting each other, Dead Metal sliced through Humphrey's front wedge and side, while Sgt. Bash also proceeded to crush through Humphrey and drag it onto the Floor Flipper. Humphrey was thrown by the Floor Flipper, landing on its back and in front of an approaching Sir Killalot. Then, Matilda thrust it into Sir Killalot and Dead Metal again, with the former picking Humphrey up and parading it around the arena until 'cease' was called. As a result, Humphrey was eliminated from the Fourth Wars. Extreme 2 After failing to qualify for Series 6, Nasty Humphrey featured in the Extreme 2 Tag Team Terror competition, where it was paired with former Grand Finalist Stinger. Their first round battle saw both robots fighting against Lightning and The Steel Avenger. Nasty Humphrey began by charging at Lightning, and fired its axe as Lightning pushed it around and into Mr. Psycho's CPZ. Mr. Psycho bashed Nasty Humphrey with his hammer before both robots separated and escaped, with Nasty Humphrey slamming into the pit and Floor Spinner buttons. Lightning got under Nasty Humphrey a few more times, spinning along the Floor Spinner in the process, with both robots pushing and dodging each other before tagging their partners. Neither The Steel Avenger or Stinger could hit each other with their axe and mace weapons, and eventually fell into the pit together, forcing Lightning and Nasty Humphrey to carry on fighting each other. Nasty Humphrey again failed to hit Lightning with its axe, which seemed to break and was unable to retract, while Mr. Psycho again attacked Lightning before Lightning pushed Nasty Humphrey over the Flame Pit. Lightning got underneath Nasty Humphrey once again and pushed it across the arena and into Mr. Psycho again, flipping it against the wall in the closing seconds after the House Robot hammered Nasty Humphrey again. 'Cease' was called, and the battle went to a judges' decision, which ruled in favour of Lightning and The Steel Avenger. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Humphrey 3.jpg|'Humphrey 3' at Alstom 2001, as named by Team Tornado Humpreytornadostorm.jpg|Humphrey at a event in 2002 OpeningSequence7.jpg|Humphrey in the show's opening humphrey live events.jpg|Humphrey at a live event in 2000 Beast vs N humphrey|Nasty Humphrey vs 8645T at a live event Random bots 2|A battle between Tornado,T-Bone,Stinger,8645T and Nasty Humphrey Random bots 1|Tornado vs T-Bone vs Stinger vs Nasty Humphrey Outside Robot Wars The team also entered Techno Games, like many others in the UK Series, with a walking robot named Don't Walk On The Grass which lost to Tecumseh in the Internal Combustion Sprint event in 2001. Trivia *Both of Humphrey's battles were round one defeats that involved losses to The Steel Avenger. *A clip of Humphrey being tossed by the Floor Flipper was later used in the show's opening. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Lincolnshire Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 2 Category:Invertible Robots Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robots that bore the UK flag Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots that wore side skirts Category:Robots which debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme Warriors Season 1